Devices for sealing leaks are known in various designs. For example, DD 240 769 A1 and DD 232 461 A1 each disclose a method for leak-sealing on hollow bodies. On pipelines with a leak, for example in the form of a crack or a bulge, the leak is sealed from the outside by gluing substrate material onto it. Since the media escaping through a leak are usually under pressure, these sealing methods are time-consuming and labor-intensive.
DE 103 31 378 A1 discloses a pneumatic leak-sealing by pressure reversal on closed containers and pipe systems. In practice, this type of leak-sealing is complex.
DE 38 44 485 C2 discloses a method for leak-sealing in pipelines, in particular, drinking water pipelines. To repair a leak, a drinking water supply is first taken out of operation and the pipeline is emptied using compressed air.
Such a method is not practicable for sealing a large gas and/or fluid container of a biogas plant, for example, since complete emptying or discharge of the fluid or gas into the environment is to be avoided.
Finally, A U 2008 243 596 A2 discloses a method for sealing a leak in a pipeline or borehole. The sealing in the pipe is done by a tubular body that can be inserted inside the pipe and is mechanically expanded by a mandrel.
This method is only intended for use with pipes and/or pipelines and the body can be inserted more easily when the pipeline or pipe is decommissioned.
All in all, known leak-sealing devices and methods are often inflexible in handling and complex in design. Sealing a leak from the outside is problematic with regard to reliable sealing, as the outflowing medium prevents or complicates sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,132 A discloses a leak-sealing device in which a bag is fillable with a curable foam material and is arranged outside a supply device. The bag is held together by a rubber or rope in the non-sealing state.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,486 B1 discloses a leak-sealing device for sealing leaks, for example in a boat. Within a lancet-like structure, a tube is provided, at the front end of which an inflatable sealing device or bag is provided, which again is surrounded at its front end by a fragile cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,256 A discloses a device for sealing a leak in a boat wall in which a housing part is provided to be manually slidable for sealing.